Aggy
by farewell4now
Summary: Undertaker makes a little friend.
1. Chapter 1

Undertaker walked back down the street, dragging the long wooden planks behind him. The weren't actual that heavy, but it seemed to be easier for him to just drag them like the lunatic he was. The rain was pour but her kept a smile, though it didn't bother him anyway.

"Build it up with wood and nails, wood and nails, wood and nails~" He giggled. "Drocel sure does have the best songs~"

He continued down the street in the pouring rain, singing to himself rather off key until a small, most insignificant sound quieted him. He giggled again and looked around.

"Who's there?~" He wobbled a bit, watching his surroundings as the raindrops blurred his vision. The small sound came again and all the planks he held dropped to the floor.

"Come out now~" He cooed looking around again. He went down on his hands and knees and inspected the shrubs below him. The small sound came again, closer now, and it seemed to be a meow.

"Come here little kitten~" He cooed again, reaching back into the shadows of the bush. His fingers trailed over the dirt, searching until something bit him. He hummed in surprise and gave a weary giggle.

"That's not very nice~" He reached out again looking for the small ball of fur that was somewhere beneath the bushes, somewhere in the mud, and under the leaves. The small meowing came again and he softly closed his hand around the small animal. It screeched and swatted at his hand, biting his thumb again. Undertaker giggled, retrieving the small creature.

He held it in his hands and waited until it stopped squirming. The small kitten meowed at him and he rested a finger on it's nose and giggled as it bite him again.

"So cold~" He scratched behind the kitten's ears, listening as the defensive mewling became calmed purrs. Keeping the kitten occupied he picked up the wooden planks he'd dropped and continued down the street again.

* * *

He finally opened the door his shop and stepped in, giggling at how cold it was. He stepped forward into the darkness, feel the raindrops fall from his body. The small kitten meowed and snuggled him, and he let his creepy persona drop. Only for a second, he gave an actual smile and sighed before returning to his normal self.

"My little kitten~" He wiped the rain from his eyes and a bit off the kitten's soft black fur. It meowed, curling it's tail before it scrambled off behind a few coffins. The planks clattered to the ground and Undertaker let a creepy smile cross his face.

"Now now, little kitten, don't run away~" He crept towards the pile of coffins his footsteps echoing in the small front room. Raindrops still dripped from face, his eyes searching the darkened corners.

"Come on out now~" Undertaker cooed, glancing around, his soft laughter filling up his chest again. He slowly reached down in between some coffins, finding the soft bundle of fur instantly. The small little thing bit him again, meowing in turn. He gave a surprise giggled and let his hand sink down to cage the small creature.

"Here, my little lady~" He cooed, letting his long nails clamp around the small kitten, picking it up softly. It mewled and sank it's small fangs into his index finger, her small claws digging into his palm.

"Now now~" He brought the small animal up to his face and smiled, devilishly. The kitten, unamused by his actions, jumped from his palm and pawed his face and caught on his hair. Undertaker giggled, taking the small creature from his face, and sticking out his tongue. "That's not very nice~"

As punishment, he bit softly on her nose, her continuing to paw at his face.

"Naughty, naughty~" he chimed, holding the small animal to his chest.

"Sweet animal~" He let an honest smiled slip. The small creature nuzzled his hand, licking the small red marks it had caused.

He walked slowly around to the back of the counter and took some old fabric from one of the shelves, placing it in a pile and placed the small creature into it. It sank softly into the fabric, meowing up at him before curling up and relaxing.

Undertaker gave another small smile and made his way up the stairs to change out of his drenched clothes.

* * *

Peeling out of his wet clothes, he settled on the bed and examined the scars the covered almost every part of his body. Touching each one, recalling the damage, pondering on things. All until a small mewl interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the door where a certain black-furred cat, snuck her way through the slight crack in the door.

"Well someone's curious~" He giggled, watching as the feline leapt up onto the bed, rubbing up against his side. She purred as Undertaker rubbed a knuckle against her forehead and behind her ears.

"Have you taken a liking to me?~" He cooed, watching as the kitten pawed at his lap and licked his scarred pinkie. Undertaker watched silently as the small creature nuzzled him again. A small laugh filled his chest again and he laid back, watching the kitten paw at his chest and the scars there.

"Curious little thing, you are~"

She rolled off his chest and found his hat, which seemed to amuse her now. She pawed at the black fabric and the floppy ends, jumping back curiously and beginning to tumble and play. Jumping back once more, she jumped towards it with full force, disappearing inside and tumbling off the bed. Undertaker let out a loud hardy laugh, rolling onto his stomach and leaning over the edge to see the mewling cat wrestling around, trapped under the dark rim of the hat.

"Curiouser and curiouser~" He reached down and pinched the edge of the hat, lifting it up off the innocent little creature.

The small kitten meowed at him, licking his finger again.

"What shall I name you, my dear~" He lifted her up and to his chest again. "Since you can't go one without a name~"

She purred and nuzzled his skin, making him giggle.

"How about Little Undertaker~" He smiled at the way she mewled in protest.

"Thought so~" He smiled again.

"How about...Sandpaper~" He giggled again, earning another annoyed mewl.

"Alright, alright~" He rolled on to his stomach and put his lips to the soft fur. She pawed his cheek and became curious with his bangs.

"So agog~" His devilish eyes watched as she swatted at his bangs.

"How about Aggy~" He finally said, watching the fascinated feline. After a while she gave a content mew and nipped his nose.

"Do you like Aggy, my dear~" His fingers combing through his hair. She gave another mew and nuzzled him before curling up under him.

"Alright, my sweet Aggy~"


	2. Chapter 2

Aggy woke with a start at a bell that would be silent to most. She found herself on the soft sheets of a gray bed, with her new friend nowhere to be found. She stretched out her long body and gave a small yawn before hopping off the bed and down into the hall.

"Hehehe~" She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened closely at the commotion happening downstairs.

"Then give me the pleasure of laughter~" It was a familiar voice. The one from before.

There was a muffled voice and before she could comprehend, the building began to shake and a horribly loud laughter filled the interior of the shop. She jumped and scampered around, frightened by the loud noise. It finally stopped and she made her way down the stair, listening closely for the voice she recognized.

"Eheheh~" The man in dark colors was still laughing when Aggy peaked around the corner, watching him closely, her green eyes flicking about.

"Oh thank you~ I haven't laughed like that in a long while~" Undertaker leaned against the front counter and wiped laughter induced tears from his covered eyes. The muffled voice was a bit clearer now.

"Not at all." Aggy watched the tall man who wore a black coat and had blood red eyes, his black bangs falling over his face as he gave a bow.

"As long as you keep to your promise of information." A devilish smile crossed the man's face.

"Of course~" Undertaker giggled, leaning even further over the counter, to the point of falling, the laughter ringing in his chest.

Aggy watched as he began to walk around the counter, hardly noticing how noticeable she was now. Undertaker gave a small sigh, seeing the small kitten immediately.

He gave his usual smile and went to pick her up, but she was a bit frightened and uneasy. She stepped back, hiding behind the corner in the shadows.

"Now now~" He cooed. "Do you fear me?~"

Aggy mewed and bit at his hand again, but that didn't stop him from lifting her from the floor. Holding her to his chest he gave her a small nudge. She mewed again in protest. He turned and returned to the front room, where his guest was still waiting. But looking at his face now, Aggy could see that the pale skin was covered with a slight blush and his blood red eyes looked softly at her.

"A...cat?" The man said, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Are you allergic?~" Undertaker snickered, cuddling Aggy and calming her a bit.

"N-no. I-" Aggy began to panic as the unknown man reached for her. She mewed defensively, snuggling closer to Undertaker. "N-nevermind..." the man seemed to snap out of a trance and gave another bow, before turning to leave. The door creaked open and then slammed shut.

"What an odd man~" Undertaker watched as Aggy nuzzled his hand and he gave another smile.

"You must be hungry~" He said. _There had been some bread he could get his hands on at the market, maybe that would... _His thought trailed off and Aggy meowed at him again.

* * *

After getting the bread from the market and returning to the shop, Undertaker found himself in bed again, playing around with Aggy. He held a small piece of string that he continually held out of her reach. Aggy mewed at him, pawing at his chest, obviously angry with him. He laughed, making his chest rise and fall, much to her dismay, and she tumbled off him landing on his lap.

"Sweet animal~" He sighed, leaning on his elbow, still keeping the string out of her reach. She mewed at him again, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Are you angry with me?~" He giggled, lifting a finger to rub behind her ears. She hissed and scratched at his hand and he jerked up in surprise. A small red mark appeared and he brought the scratched finger to his lips, tasting blood.

"How cruel~" Aggy jumped down from his lap and slunk off down the hall. She could hear the creak of the bed and footsteps as Undertaker followed after her.

"Now now, don't be that way~" He cooed, reaching down to pick her up again. Her tail flicked and she continued to ignore him.

"Are you angry with me?~" He said again, but the sarcasm and laughter in his voice was gone.

Aggy sat and licked her paw, listening to Undertaker's footsteps as they approached again. Slim fingers wrapped around her soft fur and she was lifted from the floor again. Undertaker held her to his chest and she could feel the soft beating of his heart. She mewed again, pawing at him and licking his fingers.

"Are you angry with me?~" His voice was a bit shaky and his large body seemed to collapse around her, his slender finger petting her fur. Her ears twitched as his heartbeat sped up a bit.

"Are you angry with me?~" His lips touched her fur, and she could feel his words against her. She licked his cheek and tasted a hint of salt. _Salt?_

"Don't be angry with me, love~" He cuddle her closely and they stayed there for a while.

"Don't be angry with me~" He said again, his body beginning to shake around her. The room seemed to be getting darker and eery sound seemed to echo up and down the halls. The boards beneath them began to creak and shake as well.

_What was going on? Some kind of evil magic?  
_

She wanted to say something.

She had to say something.

_Say something!_

"It's okay..." She finally said, jumping from under him and stabilized herself on the rather shaky floor boards.

Undertaker's eyes went wide at the unexpected voice and he sat up in surprise. The small creature mewed at him and sat, irritated, flicking her tail. _Her secret was out now, huh?_

"Well, well~" Undertaker gave a true laugh. It echoed in his chest and down the halls.

"This is quite a surprise, my love~"


	3. Chapter 3

Aggy flicked her tail as she sat on the side of the counter, while Undertaker drooled with excitement.

"What a fascinating specimen you are~" His long nails just centimeters from her fur, his face just a few inches away. She'd never felt so endangered before.

Her fangs began to protrude and she hissed at him, scratching at his face, leaving light red marks along his pale skin.

"Am I just a specimen to you now?!" Her voice came again, even though she'd tried quiet hard not to let it slip. Her angry eyes stared up at him and she hissed again, pacing around on the counter.

"All you people are alike!" She growled again, her tail flicking again.

Without warning, Undertaker's hand shot out and caught the swaying tail, pulling on it rather hard, making Aggy jump up and clamp her claws into his hand. She hissed at his face, but he still laughed and laughed, his body shaking. She was going to claw this man's eyes out if he didn't stop being so cruel.

"I think you're cute when you're scared~" He giggled again, leaning forward to touch his lips to her nose. He pawed at his cheek and he slowly pulled away.

"I apologize, my love~" He had let go of her tail and she was currently perched in the palm of his hand. He lifted the other hand to his chest and gave a slight bow of the head. He tail flicked in irritation, but she mewed and pressed her nose to his chin, nuzzling her head against him.

"But I must ask~" He placed Aggy back down on the counter. "Are you a human in a cat's body or a cat with a human's voice?~" He giggled again and pressed his nose to hers.

Aggy huffed and flicked her tail. "You're all the same..."

A laugh rumbled in his chest and he pressed his lips to her fur again. "Please, my love~"

"I am cat who happens to have a large amount of power." Aggy scoffed, her tail swaying.

"Fascinating~" Undertaker took a good long look at her before beginning to leave.

"Doesn't that mean you can turn into a human, though?~" He questions, biting a nail in excitement.

Her tail flicked again. "I don't even know you're name, yet you feel the obligation to ask me these questions."

"I am the Undertaker." He smiled, as if it weren't obvious enough. Given his creepy persona and the giant sign outside that read "The Undertaker".

"That is your title, but what is your name?" She licked her paw and gave a yawn.

"No no~" He giggled

"And why not?"

"I hardly know your name, my love~"

"You've given me a na-"

"_I _gave you a name. But, my dear, I'm sure you have another. Given your...situation~" He giggled, getting quiet close to her again. "What is it?~"

"I don't have a name." He gave her a questioning glance. "_I didn't._" She corrected. "So, technically, my name is Aggy."

"Agglomerate~" His smile widened.

"Huh?" She became interested in his long slender finger as they tapped the counter.

"That's what I decided to name you after~" He moved his hand from side-to-side to entertain her feline instincts.

She pouted and pounced on his hand to stop the movement, her small body being lifted like it was air.

"It isn't, don't worry~" His fingers moving down her back, petting her soft fur. "But I've always liked the word~"

"Then what is my name abbreviated from?" She pawed his chest.

"Agog~"

"?"

"You're just so~" He leaned down and nuzzled her, making her mew quietly at the soft touch. "Agog~" He gave a small bite to her fur. She jumped from surprise and landed on his head, knocking off his hat.

"Goodness~" He stumbled back, still giggling wildly.

"You stupid man! Stop that!" She jumped off again, landing on a high shelf, nearly knocking over the glass bottles there.

"Oh please, dear, call me by my name~ Undertaker~" He giggled, seeming to like how she fumed.

"That is not your name, and I will not call you as such." She hissed a bit on instinct, seeing as he reached up to her to retrieve her from the shelf.

She scattered away from him, knocking over a few pieces of wood and paper off the counter.

"Don't be naughty, Aggy~" He giggled, moving quicker than she'd expected, nearly catching her tail.

"I'm going to have to punish you~" He went to reach for her again. She evaded his grasp again and jumped to the floor and scurried out of the room and behind a corner, where she could see the back door wide open, leading into the alley way.

_Not very secure. _She leapt out into the streets, hearing the footsteps pick up behind him as the seemed to change in sound, from the hardwood to the gravel outside.

She scrambled around a corner and under some bushes before completely stopping. She could here hurried steps clicking down the street, accompanied by the blurred shadow she saw pass the bushes. Her ears twitched until she could no longer here him walking around. She peeked her head out and looked about. No one.

"Well that's a relief. That crazy old man was going to drive me crazy, too." She stepped out fully and licking her paw, swaying her tail. _Why couldn't a nice kid have come and pick her up that day? Why did it have to be the craziest man alive? _She mewed and turned her head and looked around.

"At least he's gone now."

"Hehehe~" That familiar laugh sent shivers up her spine.

"My dear Aggy, why did you run away from m-me?~ Well I guess it's okay n-now that I-I've found you~" She could see his dark form walking rather quickly up the street, his smile plastered on his face. But once he had gotten close enough for her to see the details in his face, she could she the streams of tears that left his eyes.

_Was he...?_

The sky was dark now and the clouds were rolling in, looking as if the sky was about to cry.

The rain fell from the sky, coming up behind Undertaker like domino's. It hit him first, drenching him completely. Aggy scampered away, since rain was he worst enemy, finding her way back to the shop, making it and getting only mildly wet.

She shook off her fur and paced for a while, wind beginning to blow in through the open door.

"Why do you run from me?~" The shop began to get very dark and she could hear his footsteps returning.

"Aggy~" His dark form enter the door, dripping with rain.

"Alright, alright you crazy man..." Aggy hissed, pacing around in front of him, watching as he slowly walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Daniels" His voice was serious now.

"?"

"Thomas Daniels is the name that you can call me"

Aggy nipped his face, making him smile a bit.

"I would, however, prefer you to call me Undertaker~"

Aggy mewed and nipped his cheek again.

"You're getting the floor all wet, Thomas." Aggy mewed, watching as he smiled at the name.

"I may be able to get used to you, and only, calling me that~"


	4. Chapter 4

Undertaker had gone away to take a bath for a while and Aggy had fallen asleep on his bed, calmed by the gray covers. She woke in the late night, large arms wrapping around her. She blinked a bit, cuddling against the warm body. He grunted, turning over onto her, cuddling her more and sheltering her with his body.

"For god's sake." She licked his wrist and head-butted his chest. He grunted again, closing in more. Something wet dropped on her and she hissed, looking up to see that his hair was still a bit wet.

"You'll get sick that way." She grumbled, nipping his nose before head butting his chin. He grunted again, but thins time, a hand scooped her up as he rolled onto his back again.

"Is someone getting agitated?~" Aggy found herself suspended in the air, Undertaker's smile had returned to his face. His silver hair falling over his cheek.

"Don't be stupid, Thomas." She mewed, hanging helplessly.

"Ah~ So cruel~" He brought her down to his lips, kissing her softly on the nose. She mewed, swatting at his bangs, swiping them from his eyes.

Aggy was completely taken aback by how beautiful his eyes were, the soft green it gave, and the way they sparkled in the dimly lit room.

"What is it, my love~" He giggled, watching her awed face. He nuzzled her nose, watching her as she said nothing. He giggled.

"I don't see why anyone could cover such beautiful eyes." She finally said, licking her paw.

"It isn't as if you don't have beautiful eyes as well~"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Adorable~" He held out his hand and nuzzled behind her ears, making her meow in content. She swatted at his hands as he lowered her down to his face. She swatted at his bangs again, mewing with anger.

"So angry~" His finger slipped over her nose, which was a horrible idea, as she bit him and hissed. He grunted in surprise, bringing his finger to his lips.

"So cruel~" He held the goofy grin on his face and Aggy mewed at him before resting her head on his chest and falling back to sleep.

* * *

"I am not wearing that!" Aggy grumbled, hissing at the folds of fabric in Undertaker's hands.

"Why not?~" He grumbled, holding up the dark colored dress, his face dropping a bit.

"I will not!" She hissed

"Just change into your human form and put on this dress~" He giggled, the same goofy smile on his face.

"You are really living up to your "local lolli stalker" title, aren't you?" She mewed, swaying her tail, her fur brushing against his skin.

"Please~" He groaned, bringing his lips to her nose again. "I made it just for you~"

"NO!" She hissed again, her tail standing at attention.

For the first time in a while, Undertaker pouted, his eyes sinking and he sulked a bit.

"So cruel~" He turned away, sulking some more.

"You're not going to act like a child, are you? She licked her paw and jumped down onto his shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

"Nnh~" He giggled, rubbing behind her ears. "Not if you comply~" He held up the dress again, looking hopefully into her eyes.

"Well..." She looked down at the black lace dress with a white blouse and a clean, white ribbon tied around the waist.

"It is a beautiful dress..." She eyed it again, purring in fascination. "All..all right, give me that..." She jumped down to the floor, pawing at his leg, letting him know to place the dress near her feet.

She pushed her head under the fabric and shook it onto he back, dragging it with her up the stair. She heard footsteps up behind her as she began to ascend the stairs.

"Don't follow me!" She hissed, running the rest of the way, hearing him cackling his head off in the background.

* * *

She pushed the door shut with her forehead, making sure the dress wasn't caught. It was very beautiful. She looked over the dress once more, then shifted into a human form. It took her a while to adjust standing on only two legs. He knees felt a bit wobbly at first, but she soon gained her balance. She looked down at her pale skin that hadn't seen the sunlight in years. Her long nails that could claw out anyone's eyes if they startled her. She had longer legs and arms than she had expected, considering she hadn't seen her human form in over 12 years. Long black hair fell around her but her green eyes remained the same as always.

She proceeded to slip the dress on, not bothering to lace it up or anything, seeing as how it fit perfectly. She tied the white ribbon behind her and spun around to test out the dress. The fabric was soft against her skin, the skirt knee length, with all these odd frills she'd never even seen before.

The sunshine came in through the window and reflected off the mirror, which caught her attention. She seemed...pretty...in the dress. It was odd how well it fit and complimented her body. To think that a crazy man like _that _would pay attention to such detail as _this_. She combed her hair out of her face, not noticing it fall over her eyes again.

She swayed again, before the thought of returning downstairs came to mind.

"I should go before he chases me up here." She grumbled, taking one last look at the dress before opening the door and leaving the room.

She slowly made her way down the stair, not making any noise, making sure she wouldn't be surprised. She hated the way that he made he scared and uneasy. With the crazy man, anything could happen. She made it down a few more steps until she could peak out between the stair and ceiling to see the front room. Unfortunately, Undertaker was no where in sight. She sighed, continuing down the stair into the front room.

"Where is that man now..." She grumbled. The only thing in this room was coffins, and they were beginning to creep her out too. The was a low creak from behind and before she could register it, something cold grabbed around her waist, making her jump up onto the counter in surprise.

"!" Nothing came from her mouth but a squeak of fear. She hissed a bit before realizing it had only been Undertaker.

He leaned up against the side of coffin, laughing in enjoyment as Aggy stood fearfully on the counter.

"You're horrible!" She raged, jumping down and heading up the stair again. _This was ridiculous! _

"Oh come now, Aggy~" She could hear him behind her but she continued up the stairs.

"You are a horrible man!" She throw the door of the room open and slammed it behind her, going in the wardrobe the occupied the back of the room and securing the doors shut. A few second after, she heard the door creak open and footsteps going around the room.

"Aggy~" He giggled a bit, but it was in a more normal tone. "Come out, my dear~"

She stayed quietly in the wardrobe, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her lap. _He was a horrible person. Just horrible._

_"I'm sorry, my dear~ Do I scare you to much?~ It won't happen again~" _She could hear his voice was soft and sweet and pleading. She looked up from her lap just as the door of the wardrobe shook.

"My dear~" The doors shook again, but still she didn't answer.

"Aggy~"

"I don't want to talk to you." She mumbled.

"Oh thank god you're in there~" He cooed a bit, sighing in relief. "I thought we may have had a ghost on our hands~" He gave a small giggle that subsided when she didn't answer.

"Come on now~" He shook the door again before becoming silent. She left her head in her lap and fell to a silent sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, the room seemed to empty and Aggy decided to leave the wardrobe. She pushed open the door and slowly came down from the shelf. The room was dark now and it seemed as if she'd been there forever. Her feet finally touched the cold floorboards and she looked around the room. There was no one there. The bed remained untouched, it seemed that Undertaker hadn't slept last night, not as if that was a surprise.

She slowly walked to the bed and slid onto the cool covers. The was a small sound the came from under the bed and Aggy gave a small gasp. _MONSTERS?_

She slid off the side, hanging her head so she could inspect under the bed. Seeing a face, she closed her eyes tight before she realized the face was _his. _He was camping under the bed, his silver hair pulled back a bit with his hand. His eyes were closed and she slightly nudged him with her hand.

_Nothing. _She shrugged and kissed her fingertips before touching them to his forehead.

"Thomas, you are quite odd."


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up again, she was being covered by something warm. It wasn't a body, but it was enough to keep her warm during the night. She sat up an inspected the dark fabric that covered her. It was Undertaker's, she was sure if it. She remember the dark coat from a long time ago. It was nice and warm and kind of smelled like him. Like wood and rust and salt, which was weird, but somehow it kind of still smelled sweet, like flowers. She was still in human form, still wearing the dress from before. Her legs were a bit unstable as she began to stand, probably because it was still early. She heard a bit of clanging downstairs and stood, a bit wobbly, and continued downstairs.

Her footsteps were soft on the steps, slowly working her way down, not wanting to be surprised by anything *cough* *cough*

She looked around the corner to see that the shop wasn't open and Undertaker was nowhere to be found. _Great now she didn't want to move. _

She continued down to the bottom and snuck into the back room. The back room was dark, but it was the most comforting room. The was a large stain glass window that always gave off soft red glows when the sun was coming up.  
People were coming out of their corner houses now and Aggy took interest in the many colors and sounds. She didn't notice it then, but she had completely pressed her face up against the glass in wonder.

She sat back and pulled her legs into her chest, wrapping the coat around her. It was still cold outside. The was another clatter nearer to her and she jumped. The store door opened and a loud, slow sliding noise emanated around the front room. Like something heavy was being drag across the floor. This gave her the creeps, knowing that it was probably Undertaker making so much noise.

She didn't move, hoping only that Undertaker would leave her alone. She heard footsteps coming closer and she stiffened, covering herself completely with the coat. The footsteps stopped at the door and there was a long pause, but Aggy could feel the presence moving closer.

"Please, no scaring. No teasing. Not today." She squeaked, a bit afraid. There was another long pause before she decided to peak out.

There it was, the large dark figure looming over her. She blinked up at him and his outstretched hand. He said nothing though, but she assumed he wanted his coat back. She slipped it off and held it out for him, and he took it and put it on, still saying nothing. He hadn't even bothered to fix it before he turned to walk away.

_Was he mad at me?_

Without even thinking, she jumped up and scrambled in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into him.

He hesitated before patting her head, but he still said nothing and walked around her. Her chest tightened. He was mad, wasn't he?

She pouted, trying to hide how sad she was. _I guess this it what it feels like. _Running up behind him, she caught hold of his sleeve.

"I-If you're mad at me, I-I just want to say that I'm sorry. You can s-still be mad at me, b-but let me have this. I-It's cold." She stuttered, feeling defeated and alone again. It was always cold when she was alone.

This time, Undertaker turned to her and shook his head, a slight smile crossing his lips. She was still clutching his sleeve, and regrettably, now she was silently crying. A hand came and cupped her face, wiping the tears away. His hands then went to her waist and she was surprised that she was being lifted.

Undertaker was much larger than her and although she tried to get away, he still picked her up like a pillow and carried her to the window before he plopped her on his lap. She sat in utter disturbance, but then resorted to interest. His arms were so much longer than his, so much so that her outstretched hand couldn't meet his. She hugged her legs to her body, Undertaker's larger form softening around her. He rested his chin on her head, keeping silent for a while.

"Is it still cold?" Undertake asked in an honest voice. Aggy shook her head. He put up his hands and Aggy examined the raw skin on his palm. _Had he been cutting wood?_

There was another long silence as Aggy smoothed over his hand with her fingers.

"That color doesn't suite you~" He finally said, tugging at the white ribbon. Aggy rolled her eyes, sinking deeper into his chest.

"You're one to talk." She watched as the world woke up outside.

"What do you mean, my love~" He nuzzled her hair.

"N-nothing." She stumbled. She had had nothing to say, she had just wanted to argue out of the fact that Undertaker was being so ...compliant.

"Aggy~" He grunted in her ear. "Tell me~"

"N-no, it's nothing." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aggy~" His voice was closer, making her jump a bit. "Don't lie to me~"

"R-really it's nothing!" She said flailing her arms and with a blink of an eyes she shifted back to her cat form and ran off. She could here Undertaker giggling from the other room as she ran out.

_Why did he have to go and ruin my day?_

* * *

"I'm hungry." Aggy yawned, stretching out over Undertaker's lap. He held a needle and thread, sewing carefully through the piece of cloth. _ What was he doing? _The white ribbon was gone now, and a beautiful green ribbon replaced it._  
_

"Alright, my dear~" He set down his sewing and slipped a hand into his pocket, retrieving a small bottle. The content sloshed around the bottle and Aggy meowed in disgust. It smelled like leaves and dead fish. And not the good kind. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head, backing up and flicking her tail.

"That smells horrible." She groaned. "Only you eat that stuff, weirdo." She head-butted him and licked his hand.

"But it's delicious~" He took in a large spoonful of the stuff and gave his usual grin before offering some to her.

"If you even think of feeding me that stuff, I'll caught your face off."

"So cruel~" He put his lips to her fur and nuzzled her before standing to get some food.


End file.
